Friends that cross our paths
by idrylla
Summary: On the road to the Shire, brothers Kili and Fili meet woman from the race of men on her way to Bree. They travel with her and discover they are not the first dwarves she has met. Years ago, when she was a small child, she had met Thorin, who was working as a blacksmith in her village. He saved her life and they formed a fast friendship. Now, his nephews will save her life again
1. Chapter 1

Thorin had given them an ultimatum. If they could make it to the Shire, on their own and without getting into or causing trouble, then he would allow them to accompany him on his quest. If not, it was right back to Ered Luin with them.

Brothers, Fili and Kili, had every intention of doing good and going with their uncle on his great venture. So far the trip had been uneventful. At least nothing they couldn't handle. Uncle had trained them well and they were at ease on the road. They rode their ponies, chatting, singing and discussing what life would be like once they were in Erebor.

They would arrive in the Shire tomorrow night, provided there were no troubles. The Shire, home of the Hobbits. Fili and Kili had never seen a Hobbit before. They had heard some tales, like how they had enormous bare feet and how they loved having company and feeding their company. They looked forward to a good meal. It wasn't that they had eaten poorly on the road. Kili could kill a rabbit anytime and they could eat good meat, but a proper home cooked meal sounded so good.

The morning was bright and sunny. The countryside was green and the brothers were in a very good mood.

"Look up ahead," Kili pointed a ways up the road.

Fili looked. It was a single person on the road. It looked to be a female from the race of men. As they approached, they watched as she set her pack down and seemed to be stretching her back.

"Odd, isn't it?" Fili said. "Why would a woman be travelling alone on this road?"

Kili shrugged his shoulders. "Shall we see if she needs any help?"

Fili nodded. "Slowly. We don't know how she feels about dwarves."

She didn't seem to hear them as they approached, which surprised Fili as his pony whinnied loudly when they were about twenty paces away from her. Just as they reached her, the woman picked up her bundle and slung it onto her back. She lost her balance with the momentum of the weight and started to stumble back. Kili was off his pony in an instant and reached out to catch the woman.

"Easy there," he said as he grabbed her by one arm and her back.

The woman let out a small scream. She regained her balance and spun around to see who had caught her. Her bundle's weight made her stumble again as she spun around causing her once again to lose her balance. Kili caught her again.

"It's alright," he said. "Let me help you. Don't be afraid."

Fili was off his pony now and reaching to relieve her of her heavy bundle. "Are you alright?" he asked. "I'm sorry if we frightened you."

The woman released her bag and allowed Kili to help her stand up straight. The brothers noticed for the first time the woman was heavy with child.

"Thank you, Master Dwarves," she said. She took a moment to catch her breath. "I am well now, thank you. I'm sorry I yelled when I saw you. I didn't realize someone was behind me on the road." She chuckled to herself. "I don't guess I'm doing a good job of keeping myself safe when I don't pay attention to my surroundings and allow two people to approach me without my knowing it."

Fili wasn't entirely sure what to say to that. She was right, though. He and Kili were not a threat to her, but if they could approach her without her noticing, despite all the noise they made, an enemy or wild animal could easily attack her and she would never have known.

"This is a heavy bundle," he said. "No wonder you lost your balance."

"I only stopped for a few moments to stretch my back. My mind, obviously, was elsewhere," the woman said. Aside from her large stomach, she was a small, petite woman. Her brown hair hung in a single, messy, plait down her back. Her clothes were plain and practical. She was dirty, like she had been on the road for many days. Her face was red.

Fili couldn't tell if her face was red because she was hot or if she had a sunburn, but either way, neither was good for her in her condition. He reached into his pack and pulled out his water pouch. "Water?"

"Oh, no, Master Dwarf, I couldn't take your water."

"It's alright. We have more and you look thirsty," Fili held out the pouch.

She took it and drank several gulps. "Thank you," she panted as she resealed the pouch. "I was more thirsty than I realized."

"Your welcome. Fili, at your service," he said bowing to her.

"Kili," the other brother bowed, "at your service."

The woman blinked her eyes for a moment. "I'm Nerys, at yours."

"Where are you headed to?" Kili asked.

"Bree. I'm going to see my aunt," Nerys answered.

"Our journey takes us past Bree," Kili said. "May we accompany you there?"

She nodded and reached for her bundle, but Fili wouldn't let her have it. He put it on his pony's back.

"There's no need to do that," she protested, "I can carry it."

"I know you can," Fili smiled, "but you don't need to carry it. Not with a sturdy pony here to help."

She smiled and they began their walk. She kept glancing Kili's way, who caught her looking. He frowned, but she chuckled.

"Forgive me," she said. "I don't mean to stare or be rude, but you remind me of another dwarf I met many years ago, when I was a little girl. Until now, I have not seen another dwarf."

"Who is this dwarf you knew?" Kili asked.

"I don't remember his name. See, I was only eight at the time. Papa was away, fighting in a battle or war of some kind and maman was very sick. My baby sister was born too early and died. The birth and the illness Maman caught immediately following almost killed my mother. I am the oldest, so all duties fell to me. I took care of the house, my three younger siblings and all the cooking. Maman had two cooking knives, but they were so dull I couldn't use them to prepare any food. Not that we had much, but when we did, it was very inconvenient to have such dull knives. So one day, I took the last of our coins and the knives and I went to the blacksmith."

The brothers exchanged glances, wondering if they had by chance run into the young girl from one of Uncle Thorin's stories.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahren, stay here and take care of the others. I'm going to the blacksmith's. I'll be back soon."

Nerys's little brother nodded. He was too young to be left in charge of the others, but with maman sick in bed and papa gone away, there was no choice. Nerys made sure everything at home was taken care of before she left. She had fed her siblings and made sure maman had a jug of fresh water by her bed. Taking one last look at her siblings, she bid them goodbye and left. The blacksmith was a half mile from her home. She had never been there before, but she knew her way there.

As she approached it, Nerys could hear the pounding of a hammer on metal. Some men were walking out as she walked closer. They looked angry and didn't notice the small girl in the path.

She heard one man say, "Grumpy old dwarf."

"He won't be quite so smug when I only give him half pay," the second said. They laughed cruelly.

Nerys went in. It was hot and loud. A short man was banging some glowing metal with a big hammer. He dunked the metal into a water bucket. The water hissed and a cloud of steam rose up. The man notice Nerys for the first time. He set his hammer down and walked towards her.

"Hello lass," he said. "Can I help you with something?"

Nerys realized this wasn't a normal man, nor was he a youth. He stood quite a bit taller than her, but much shorter than her papa. "Are you a dwarf?" She had never seen one before, although she had heard about them.

The dwarf frowned, "I am. Is that a problem?"

Nerys realized she had been rude. "Oh no. It's not. I'm sorry. It's just I've never met a dwarf before."

He smiled kindly at her apology. "Thorin, at your service."

She giggled shyly. "I'm Nerys."

"Well Nerys, what brings you here today?"

Nerys opened the bag she carried over her back and removed the two knives. "My maman's knives are very dull. Can you sharpen them?"

He took the knives from her and gave her a curious looked before be inspecting the knives. "These aren't even sharp enough to cut butter," he said. He walked to the grindstone. "Have a seat lass. It will only take a moment."

Nerys sat down on a stool and watched the dwarf go to work. She enjoyed watching the sparks flying off the knife as he sharpened it on the wheel. He worked quickly and soon brought the knives back to her. She slid off the stool and pulled out her coins, two silver pennies. She held them out to Thorin. He normally would ask for three pennies for such a job. He hesitated for a moment, unsure what to do.

Nerys wondered for a moment why he did not take the coins before she realized, "I don't have enough!" Tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Do you want to keep the knives?" She offered her mother's only knives to the dwarf. She didn't know what she would do without them. Her mother would be furious, but Nerys knew it was wrong to take service without payment. It was stealing. Her mother would be mad about the knives, but Nerys would never be a thief.

"Now, now lass," Thorin placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "No need for tears. You pay me what you can. It will be enough."

"I won't be a thief. I can't pay in full," Nerys cried. "Papa taught me. It would be stealing."

"Nerys, please don't cry. Your two pennies are enough." Thorin was very uncomfortable. It had been a long time since he had had to comfort a crying youngster. His nephews were practically adults and he had never had to deal with a little girl. Well, not since his sister had been small.

Thorin could see something in the girl's eyes. They were older than her years. He figured she must carry a heavy responsibility. He smiled at her and held out the knives. "Two pennies, please."

Nerys smiled timidly and opened her fist. She dropped the coins into his large hand. "Thank you, Mister Thorin."

"Your welcome, lass." He stuffed the two pennies into a pocket in his tunic. He wrapped the knives carefully into a bundle of cloth before handing them back to her. "Have a good day, Nerys."

That night, Nerys couldn't get the dwarf out of her mind. He had been kind to her. The knives were wonderfully sharp and Nerys had been able to slice the bread to feed her family that night, rather than tear the bread into shreds. They had eaten the last of the baked bread, but Nerys had enough flour and oil to bake once more. She would make more bread in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing like the smell of fresh baked bread. Nerys could hardly keep her sibling's dirty hands away from the bread.

"Later," Nerys said. "Later. You've already had breakfast." She shooed the small children from the table. Breakfast had been a scant affair. Just a little in the way of hot cooked oats. She had gotten very little of it herself. Nerys always made sure her mother had hers and her siblings got their share. If there was anything left over, she ate. Nerys wanted nothing more than to stuff half of the bread into her mouth right now. She was hungry.

The midwife came over that morning to check on her mother. As she was leaving, Nerys followed the midwife out the door and closed it. She did not want her siblings to overhear.

"Well?" Nerys asked. "Is she getting better?"

The midwife's eyes were moist as she looked at the little girl. "You are doing a fine job Nerys, but what would help your mother the most is some decent food. She needs meat if she is to get well."

Nerys's heart sank. They hadn't had meat in weeks.

"If Maman had meat, she would get well?"

"It would help her body to get stronger, yes," the midwife nodded. "Well dear, I'm off." And with that, the midwife left.

Nerys's body sank to the ground. They would all die soon without food. There was nothing left but oats and bread. The bread would be gone before tomorrow and the oats would be gone soon too. She had no more coins. Her mind raced. She couldn't buy the food, but she knew many people hunted for food. Her papa was a good hunter. Maybe she could go hunting. She had a sharp kitchen knife. She could go. But she had never hunted before. She wouldn't even know where to go.

She thought again about the dwarf. She wondered if he had ever been hunting before. Maybe he could tell her how to do it. She had to try something. Without meat, her mother would die.

Thorin was in the smithy, pounding out his frustrations at a sword. He was angry at the rude men who had been in again this morning, threatening not to pay him. He missed his home with his sister and nephews. He thought of the thin little girl who had cried in his shop yesterday and wondered what had happened to her to make her grow up before her time. His mind was churning.

He was surprised to see the same little girl walk into the smithy. She was smiling and held a small bundle in her hands.

"Hello Nerys," Thorin set down his tools and walked to the girl. "More knives to sharpen?" He pointed to the bundle.

"No sir," she said. "This is for you." she held out the bundle to the dwarf.

He took it and opened it. Lying in the clean linen was a small portion of warm bread. It smelled wonderful.

"This is kind, lass," he said. "You didn't have to give me this."

"I wanted to," Nerys said. She had given up her portion of the fresh bread, hoping the dwarf would aid her. She was more hungry than ever, but she would give up all her food if it meant mother could get well.

Thorin motioned for her to sit on the stool she had used yesterday. He pulled up another one, sat down, and tore the bread in half. "Share some with me?" he asked.

"Oh no, it's for you," she smiled sadly.

Thorin could see it in the way she looked at him and the bread that she was hungry. He knew that look. He had seen it too many times in the faces of his own people when they first settled in the Blue Mountains after being forced to abandon Erebor. He knew what it was like to be hungry and he could see it in Nerys's eyes. "I wish to share the bread with you. It's nicer to have a meal with a friend than alone." He held out the larger of the two halves.

She ate it, almost wolfing it down. He had been right. She was hungry. He wanted to give her his half, but he knew she would not take it, so he ate. The bread was warm and soft. He hadn't had bread this good in months. Not since leaving his sister's home. Dis was a fine baker.

"This is good," he said. "Did you mother make it?"

"No. I did," Nerys answered.

Thorin almost choked. "You did? Can I just tell you that this is some of the finest bread I've ever eaten?"

"Really?" Nerys's eyes lit up.

"Really." Thorin smiled.

"Mister Thorin? Is it hard to hunt?"

He did not expect such a question from the little girl. "It is if you don't know how," he answered. He watched her shoulders slump. "Why?"

"I need to get some food, for Maman. Other people hunt, so I thought, why not me?"

"Why do you need to go on the hunt? Why not your father or a brother or an uncle?" he asked.

Her lower lip quivered. "My brother's younger than me, my papa's away fighting in a battle and so is my uncle."

"I'm sorry. Why does your mother not help with the baking?" Thorin thought he was starting to understand the young girl and the responsibility she carried.

"Maman is sick. After the baby was born, and died, Maman was too weak. Then she got sick. The midwife said Maman must have meat or she will not get well. I have no more coins. I can't buy food and I would never steal. That is why I need to go hunting."

"You paid me your last coins?" Thorin asked.

The little girl broke down again and cried. She nodded her head. Now Thorin understood. Nerys was a very little girl with a huge amount of responsibility. His problem was what to do with her now. She had shown him kindness when most of her kind did not like dwarves. She had shared with him what was probably all her food. She had been willing to give up her precious knives to pay the balance of a service order.

An idea came to him. "Nerys? Does your family have any food to eat today?"

Nerys wiped her nose on her apron. "Yes. We have hot oats."

Thorin cringed. He hated hot cooked oats. "Can you come back here tomorrow morning?"

She nodded.

"Good. Return tomorrow and I'll have a surprise for you." Thorin grinned at the girl.

"Alright!"

"Off with you now. I've got a lot of work to do." Thorin chuckled.

Nerys hopped off her stool with a smile and ran out. Thorin looked at the work waiting for him. Those awful men. Demanding the impossible and threatening not to pay in full. They had their money purses pulled tighter than a drum. The wanted for nothing and still they were rude and unjust in their business affairs.

Then, there was sweet little Nerys who had almost nothing to give except a smile and a huge heart. She was willing to share all she had with a stranger.

Dash it all with those rotten men. Thorin picked up his sword, his bow and his quiver of arrows. He was going hunting.


	4. Chapter 4

Nerys's stomach growled loudly. She made sure all was well and in order at home before leaving for the blacksmith's shop. She was excited, despite her gnawing hunger. Thorin had promised her a surprise. She was very curious. But as she approached the shop, she could hear lots of yelling. She tiptoed to the door and peeked in. The same two men she had seen the other day were there, yelling at Thorin for not finishing his work. They wanted him out of the smithy and they would pay him nothing.

Thorin yelled he didn't care. He stared to collect his belongings and he stormed out of the smithy, nearly knocking Nerys over.

"Oh lass, I'm sorry," he still sounded angry.

"Mister Thorin. Are you alright?"

"Come with me, lass. I've got your surprise." The anger was still in his voice and he stomped away from the shop. Nerys had to run to keep up with him. "Where do you live?"

"This way," Nerys took the lead. Thorin continued to stomp as he walked, letting the anger go with each step of his foot. Nerys did not need to see his anger at the men. By the time they stopped in front of a battered shack, he felt much better. He sat down on the ground in front of the house. He patted at the ground next to him. Nerys sat down. He pulled open a cloth bundle and dumped the contents out onto the ground - three rabbits.

"Mister Thorin!" Nerys squealed.

"Not bad, is it? Now, where is that wonderfully sharp kitchen knife of yours?"

Nerys hopped up again, ran into the house and yelled something. The next moment, Thorin found himself surrounded by three small children. Their faces and clothes were filthy. They stared at him. Nerys returned a moment later, knife in hand.

"Mister Thorin, these are my siblings, Ahern, Kain and Seva. This is Mister Thorin. He's a dwarf, he knows how to sharpen knives and how to hunt."

The children waved at him. Their eyes were wide with wonder at the dwarf.

"Everyone back up now," Thorin said to the tiny children. They all scooted back and sat down to watch. Nerys took her place next to Thorin. "Now, have you skinned rabbit before?" Nerys shook her head. "Alright. Take a rabbit. Watch what I do and be very careful using that knife."

With the practiced patience of having taught this very skill to his two nephews, Thorin taught Nerys how to skin, cut and prepare the rabbits for eating. He set up a spit and showed Nerys and the oldest boy how to roast the rabbit by constantly turning the spit.

The children got over their shyness and soon there was a lot of chatting and laughter. Thorin found a large wash basin alongside the house. Using a kettle that Nerys had fetched from the kitchen, Thorin heated up hot water and slowly filled the wash basin. He used his own sleeping blanket and rigged it up like a curtain around the tub. He had Nerys wash her younger siblings and then herself. They wore their night clothes as Thorin dumped the old water out and slowly refilled the wash tub. He and Nerys washed all the children's clothes while Ahern kept the spit turning. Never once while he worked did he think this domestic labor as being unfitting of king. Today he was an uncle with young charges who needed lots of help and love.

By late afternoon, the rabbit was ready for eating. The children were clean and their freshly washed clothes hung in the sunshine on a drying line. Thorin watched as Nerys made sure everyone had a plate of food, including himself. She took another plate inside to her mother. The children ate greedily, but Thorin waited for Nerys to return. He ate with her.

As the sun started to sink into the horizon, Thorin told the children a story and he sang them a song. The two youngest fell asleep before Thorin could finish his song. Nerys carried them into the house. He said goodnight to Ahern and told him to make sure and be a big help to his sister.

Finally there was Nerys. She and Thorin washed the dishes. Thorin told her ways to preserve the meat so it would last for several days. Nerys listened to the lessons intently.

"Well, Nerys, I'm afraid the time has come for me to return to my home. I have two nephews waiting for me."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes little one, I am. My work here is done. It's time to go home." Thorin didn't expect what happened next, but he quite suddenly found two small arms wrapped around his waist.

"I don't want you to leave, Mister Thorin," Nerys cried into his tunic.

"Dear one, I have to go. You have a big job, taking care of your family. Your mother has meat now. She can get strong again. You have learned so much today and I have to say I'm very proud of you."

Nerys continued to cry. Thorin held her and patted her back until she was done. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Mister Thorin," she said and then went into her house.

They both cried themselves to sleep that night.

The next morning, Nerys found two more rabbits hanging on the line next to her door. She knew who had left them and thanks to him, she knew how to skin and prepare the meat. "Thank you, Thorin," she whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Fili and Kili looked at each other with moist eyes and matching smiles. This was the girl from Uncle Thorin's story.

"Until today, I had never seen another dwarf," the woman sniffed. "You look a bit like him," she looked to Kili. Then she looked at Fili. "Actually, you do too. I mean, he had black hair and yours is blond, but there is something in your face." She let the sentence trail off.

"Yes, well," Fili said, "we do look a bit like the dwarf in your story because he's our uncle."

"Your uncle?" Nerys shouted. "You're the nephews he spoke of?"

"That's us," Kili said. "Uncle Thorin told us about you. Said you were one of the kindest people he has ever met."

"Thorin! That was his name. How could I forget?" Nerys laughed. "What great fortune to meet Mister Thorin's nephews all these many years later. You know, I realized, years after meeting him, that Mister Thorin probably lost a large commission from those two rude me because of me. He went hunting when he should have stayed and worked. I've always felt bad about that."

Fili laughed, "Don't worry about that. I think Thorin was glad not to have to finish the work for those two men. He really hated the way they treated him."

"This would have been about eleven years go now. Right?" Kili asked.

Nerys nodded. She rubbed her hand over her stomach. "I need a break. May we sit under the tree?"

"Of course," Fili led them to the large nearby tree. He held Nerys by the hand and helped ease her down to the soft grass. He pulled out the water pouch and handed it to her.

Kili tied up their ponies and sat down next to his brother.

"Why do you travel alone on the road when you are so close to delivering your baby?" Kili asked.

Nerys's hand rested on her stomach. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I need to get to Bree as quickly as I can."

"Why the rush?" Kili pressed.

"So I don't have the baby on the road," she answered.

Kili jumped to his feet. "You don't mean, I mean, you're not," he panicked. Fili's back stiffened and he stared at Nerys with wide eyes.

Nerys laughed. "No, I'm not having the baby just yet, but I don't believe it will be much longer. That's why I want to get to Bree quickly."

"I don't understand why you are even travelling so far at this time. Why not stay at home?" Fili asked.

A scowl ran across Nerys's face. "Because my husband's a brute."

"What do you mean?" Fili asked before the realization of her words sank in. "Has he hurt you?"

Nerys looked to her stomach, not daring to look the two dwarves in the face. She nodded. "Many times. I've tried so hard to be a good wife and I thought he'd quit once I found out I was expecting his child, but he didn't stop. After the last time he beat me, I vowed to run away at the first chance I got. Well, that chance finally came and I grabbed my things and ran. That was three days ago." She wiped a tear from her face.

Fili and Kili could hardly comprehend her words. Abuse was rare among dwarves. Female were rare and precious. It's not to say it didn't happen, but the dwarrowdam was usually rescued and taken away by her family the moment the abuse was discovered. The offending dwarf could face death at the hand of her family for his actions. The brothers had grown up in such a loving home. It was hard to imagine any home not being as wonderful as theirs. But here was a woman who had endured this for a long time and finally had to run away to escape. Anger boiled in them that any man would do this to a female, especially one who carried his offspring.

To top it all off, this wasn't just any woman. This was Nerys, the sweet girl who Uncle Thorin had always had a soft spot in his heart for. Thorin would never forgive his nephews if they did not see Nerys safely to Bree.

Kili knelt before Nerys, "I swear to you I will make sure you arrive in Bree in safely."

"As will I," Fili stood and bowed to her.

"There's no need for that," Nerys looked very uncomfortable. She was not use to such kindness from men.

"No harm will come to you or your child," Kili said. "We'll see to that."

Nerys wiped at her face again. She couldn't stop the tears. Kili still knelt in front of her and she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you," she hiccupped.

"Are you ready to continue?" Fili asked. He helped Nerys get to her feet. She walked back to the road, her hand resting on her belly. Fili thought he noticed a slight limp.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She rubbed her stomach. "Whenever I walk, the muscles around the baby get hard as a rock. It's been like that for a month or so. It makes it very uncomfortable to walking. Almost painful. These last few days on the road have been slow and difficult."

"Can you ride?" Kili asked. "You can ride my pony to Bree, if it will make you more comfortable."

"I can try," Nerys said.

Dwarves are strong for their size and Kili was easily able to life Nerys onto his pony's back. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded and they started down the road again, the brothers walking along side their ponies.

"How is Thorin?" Nerys asked.

"He's well," Fili answered. "He's been very busy lately and we haven't seen much of him in the last few months, but if all goes well, we will be meeting up with him tomorrow night."

"He will be in Bree?" Nerys asked.

"I'm afraid not," Kili said. "We are going beyond Bree. We will tell him we met you. He would be most pleased to know you are," Kili paused. He was about to say 'well' but he noticed Nerys's arm for the first time. It was bruised and looked to have a recent cut on it. "Nerys, your arm."

Fili came around to see. "Your husband?"

Nerys nodded. The brothers exchanged murderous glances. If that man dared to show his face while Nerys was in their care, he might not live to see another day.

She was rubbing at her stomach again.

"Still uncomfortable?" Fili asked.

"Yes, but to be honest, I don't think I'll be comfortable again until the baby's born," she chuckled.

They went on in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. It was Nerys who broke the silence. "May I ask you a question?" The brothers nodded. "I don't know much about dwarvish culture or customs, so forgive me my ignorance if my question is inappropriate, but well, among men, we often name our children after family or good friends. Especially our sons."

"It is similar among dwarves," Fili said.

"Would it be inappropriate for me to ask if your uncle wouldn't mind if I name my baby after him, provided it's a boy." Nerys looked nervously at the brothers.

Fili had a look of surprise, but Kili was grinning. "You want to name your son after Thorin?"

"Well, yes. If that's alright, I mean. I wouldn't want to offend any of your kind. Naming my baby after my husband is out of the question. He is not worthy to have a child named for him. My brother was named after my father, so his name is not mine to use. Thorin was so good to me and he saved our lives. We were very nearly starving to death. If it hadn't been for Thorin, we would have died. I would like to express my thanks and love by naming my child after him."

"Uncle would be surprised, but I believe he would be very honored and pleased," Fili smiled.

"We will tell him when we see him tomorrow. I know he will be sad not have gotten to see you," Kili said.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili's sharp ears heard the approach of horses running in their direction. He turned around to see two horses on the road. He alerted his brother. They watched the men approach. Fili hand an uneasy feeling. Nerys turned to see the horses. Terror spread across her face.

"My husband!" she cried. "No, no, I can't go back!" She started to hyperventilate in her panic.

"Nerys," Kili said, "look at me." She tore her eyes from the approaching horses to see Kili. "We swore to keep you safe and you will be. Don't let yourself get worked up. Stay calm. Think of the baby. We'll keep you safe."

"But he's so much bigger than you. He'll tear you apart," Nerys was in tears.

Fili smiled. "Clearly you know nothing of dwarves."

The horses reached them. There was a big, burly man on one horse. His hair was unkempt and his glassy eyes were rimmed with red. The second man was smaller, but no less filthy. A big bully and his dirty crony.

Kili's hands were itching to grab his sword and take care of the brute, but he waited. Diplomacy first. He took a deep breath to try and calm his angry nerves.

"Nerys!" the big man bellowed. "How dare you run away from me! You have disgraced me." He jumped off his horse and stormed towards her. Kili and Fili stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "Get away from me you filthy dwarves!"

"No, I don't think so," Fili calmly said. "You stay away from the lady."

"That's my wife! Now out of my way!" He lunged at the two dwarves. They spun out of his way at the last moment. The man fell face first. The other man had jumped off his horse and drawn a sword.

Kili smiled. He pulled out his own sword and held it in front of him. He had a thought as he watched the man approach. "Thorin might not let us go with him if we get into a fight," Kili spoke to his brother.

Fili drew out his twin swords. "I don't care. We protect the lady. Besides, I think Thorin would be more angry with us for not protecting her."

"I agree," Kili smiled. "Shall we?"

The brothers attacked the two men. The men were surprised by the strength of the dwarves. While the men attacked to kill, the brothers attacked to disarm. Nerys watched in horror as the two dwarves fought off her husband who was twice their size. She feared for them. She knew all too well the strength of her husband. To her astonishment the dwarves were very skilled fighters. It wasn't long before the brothers had disarmed the two men. They were on their backs, their weapons laying far away from their grasp.

Fili held his sword to Nerys's husband's neck and Kili had his sword at the neck of the other man. "Now, you listen to me," Fili spoke calmly, but his voice was filled with fierce anger. Kili was reminded of Thorin. "You will leave this lady alone and never bother her again. And if I hear you have so much as gone near her, you will not live to see the sun set. Do you understand me?"

The man nodded. "Answer me!" Fili yelled.

"Yes," the big man squeaked. A trickle of blood dripped down his neck where Fili's sword rested. "Go home and never lay a hand on a woman again." Fili released the man, who scrambled up and ran to his horse. Similarly, Kili let the other man go. They both got onto their horses and rode off as fast as they could back the way they came.

Nerys watched in shock at her huge husband being leveled to the ground by a dwarf and then watched as his ran. Her breathing started to even out as he rode away.

"Not much fight in them, was there?" Kili asked. He re-sheathed his sword.

"No," Fili agreed. It had been a relatively easy, quick fight. "Those men are bullies and cowards. Eager to dish out abuse, but can't take any themselves." He turned back to Nerys. Her face was white. "Are you alright, lass?" he asked.

Kili held out the water pouch to her, but she did not move. She continued to stare down the road.

"Get her off the pony," Fili commanded, fearing she would faint and fall off.

Kili reached up to Nerys and easily lifted her off the pony's back. "Do you think she's gone into shock?" They each took her by the arm and led her into the shade of a tree.

"Nerys?" Fili knelt down and put his face in front of hers. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly she blinked her eyes and looked into Fili's ice blue ones. "He's gone? For good?"

"Yes lass, he's gone."

She threw her arms around his neck and cried. Fili looked helplessly at his brother, who shrugged his shoulders, smiled and nodded at her. Fili took the unspoken instructions from his brother and he wrapped his arms around Nerys, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Nerys," he finally said. "We need to get moving. It will be dark soon." They stood and Nerys was put back onto her pony.

Bree was insight now. The last of the sun's orange rays disappeared behind the buildings as they entered the gate. The scent of cooking food coming from the many fireplaces in Bree made all of their mouths water.

"Where does your aunt live?" Kili asked. He helped her down from the pony and she started walking down the streets. They assumed she knew where she was going, so they followed her. She stopped in front of the bakery and knocked on a side door. It was opened by an older, white haired woman.

"Aunt Isla!" Nerys laughed.

"Nerys? Is that you?" the woman stood in the doorway. "Look at you, about to have a baby. You shouldn't be travelling. Come in, come in." The woman noticed Fili and Kili for the first time and let out a yell. "Dwarves!"

"Aunt Isla, they are my friends." Nerys tried to calm down her aunt. "This is Fili and Kili."

The brothers bowed together, "At your service."

The woman calmed down and laughed nervously. They were welcomed into the home and each given a mug of ale and a plate of food. Nerys explained everything to her aunt, who apologized profusely to Kili and Fili. And so the brothers found themselves guest in Aunt Isla's home for the night. The only spare bed was given to Nerys. She had insisted her protectors be given the spare bed, but they had refused and promised her they would be most comfortable on the floor in front of the fire.

They went to bed, knowing they would leave at dawn, but no one wanted to say goodbye either. Kili woke long before dawn. He quietly woke his brother and whispered something into his ear. Fili smiled and watched Kili sneak out of the house.

The sky was just starting to turn grey with morning when Kili returned. Fili had their ponies packed and ready to go the moment Kili got back. They left the village before its residents had begun to stir. They had a long road ahead of them today if they wanted to get to the Shire by dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Nerys woke early. The bed had been so comfortable after three days on the road. She had slept in complete peace and without fear for the first time in years. She smiled. She had Fili and Kili to thank for that. She would prepare them a meal before they left, but when she went out, the floor was empty of them or their belongings. All there was left of their visit were two rabbits, hanging on a hook near the fireplace.

Nerys wept. Tears of sorrow that her friends had gone. Tears of laughter at how they had said their goodbyes like Thorin had, with two rabbits. And then there were the tears that came with every other emotion. Fili and Kili had saved her life, they had helped her, they had laughed with her, they had protected her, they reminded her of her childhood life saver.

Her hands rested on her belly. She felt the baby squirm. "Oh little one," she whispered, "I can't wait to meet you and if you are a son, your name will be Thorin."

XXXXX XXXXX break XXXXX XXXXX

Thorin watched as his company bedded down for the night in the hobbit's home. Some of them had found spare beds and some of them found soft spaces of carpet to lay on. He needed to talk to his nephews, but had been unable to get a moment with them. He stepped his way through the bodies of his company until he found Fili and Kili, sitting close together, whispering.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin's deep voice rumbled quietly. He went to the round front door, opened it and stepped out into the warm night air. His nephews were right behind him. The found places to sit and all of them lit their pipes.

"Tell me about your journey here," Thorin said.

Fili and Kili grinned. Thorin was surprised by the looks on their face.

"Uncle, you wouldn't guess who we met on the road yesterday," Kili said.

Thorin shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel like playing guessing games.

"Nerys, the little girl from your story. The girl you taught how to cook rabbit," Fili told him.

"The little girl with the kitchen knives?" Thorin asked, utterly surprised.

"That's her."

"How did you come to meet her?" Thorin asked.

"We saw a young human female on the road to Bree, all alone. She was heavy with child and almost lost her balance. We helped her," Kili explained.

Fili continued the story, "She said she had only met one other dwarf and that Kili looked like him. Then she told us her story - how she had to get her kitchen knives sharpened and the kind dwarf blacksmith who accepted her two pennies when he should have taken more."

"She told us how she made him bread and he brought her rabbits when she couldn't hunt or have the money to purchase her own food. She told us how that dwarf taught her to skin and cook a rabbit, and helped her care for her siblings," Kili continued.

"And how, as a parting gift, he left her two more rabbits so her family could eat well in the days to come," Fili finished.

"You met Nerys," Thorin smiled at his nephews. "Is she well? Why was she alone on the road?"

"Well, it seems her husband would beat her and she was running away before he could hurt the baby," Fili told him. Thorin's eyes flashed red with anger. He could not tolerate abuse to a female.

"We made sure she arrived in Bree to her aunt's house safely," Kili said.

"That was good of you, boys. You know how much I liked that little girl. Thank you for watching out for her." Thorin laid a hand on Fili's shoulder.

"There's just one more thing, Thorin," Fili spoke quietly. He looked to Kili for his support. Kili nodded. Uncle had to know about their fight.

Thorin's blue eyes bore into Fili's. "Yes?"

Nerys's husband showed up before we reached Bree," Fili spoke carefully.

Kili jumped in, "She was terrified of him. He spoke very hateful at her. We couldn't let him take her."

"We had a bit of a fight, but they drew their swords first, " Fili said. "No one was injured, except for the two men's pride. We told him he was never to go near her again. They ran after that."

"I promise, Uncle, we didn't start it," Kili was practically pleading.

Thorin smiled and laid an hand on each of his nephew's shoulders. "Boys," he spoke firmly, "it sounds like you were much kinder to those men than I would have been."

His nephews stared at him in surprise.

"You were right to defend Nerys against one who has harmed her and would do it again. I would have been angry if you had done nothing. Well done. I am proud of you both."

They grinned at him, relief in their eyes. They were young, they could be impulsive and lacked experience, but Thorin knew now they were ready. Honor and loyalty. Helping those who needed protection, even when they feared their actions would ban them from the quest. They knew right from wrong. He had raised them to be princes and a good prince never turned his back on the helpless.

"Uncle?" Fili started, "Nerys asked us for permission to name her son after you, if she were to have a son, and we said yes."

"She did?" Thorin was shocked by the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

"She thought a great deal of you," Kili said, his voice hardly more than a whisper. "I believe you showed her kindness when no one else would. It must have made a huge impression on her young life."

Thorin was quiet. He didn't trust his voice to speak. His nephews knew him well enough not to bother him any longer.

"Night Uncle Thorin," Fili said. He and Kili went into the house.

When Thorin was sure he was alone, he reached into his shirt and pulled on a small silver chain that hung around his neck. Hanging from the chain were two small silver pennies. The very ones Nerys had given him as payment for sharpening her kitchen knives. They very last of her money in a tough time. He had kept them. They were worth so much more to him than their monetary value. He clasped his hand around the pennies and held them to his heart.

Funny how life has a way of putting people in your path or put you in their path. He had save her life and then his own nephews had been placed into her life to save her again. He didn't know on his nephew's behalf, but Nerys had done Thorin good, too. A little girl from the race of man who had shown him kindness when so many of her race did not. Had had spent a good part of his adult life, on the road, working in the forges and blacksmith shops of men to earn himself some money to keep his sister and nephews fed and clothed. During those months when he was away, he would miss his family more than words could say. For a few short days, Nerys had filled that emptiness he felt when he was away from his family. He had enjoyed being her and her siblings uncle, even if it had been for a short time.

Thorin tucked the chain back into his shirt and chuckled. His little Nerys, all grown up and ready to have a child of her own. Had that much time really passed?

He wondered as he settle down for the night in one of the hobbit's spare beds, if there would be an infant bearing his name soon. It was an honor, although strange to think of a human with his name when there was no blood relation. Well, the child would live in Bree and Thorin would eventually be in Erebor, a half a world away.


	8. Chapter 8

It was their second night on the road. They were making good time and there had been no troubles. If their luck continued like this, they would be celebrating Durin's Day in their beloved mountain. What a great day that would be. Thorin leaned up against a rock with a slight smile and allowed himself to fall into a light sleep.

XXXXX XXXXX break XXXXX XXXXX

"It's a boy!" the midwife announced.

A wet, squirming baby was placed on Nerys's chest. She laughed through the tears at the sight of her tiny son.

"Hello, Thorin," she whispered.

FINIS


End file.
